


chocolate milkshakes

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [21]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: "What's wrong?" Lukas asks, resting his hand on the back of Philip's neck.Philip mutters something and shakes his head, leaning into him.Lukas pulls him closer. "Anything happen?" he asks."Just been thinking a lot about my mom today," Philip says, softly. "And, uh, I don't know. Sometimes she'd forget dinner and when she tried to make it up to me she'd always get us chocolate milkshakes from McDonald’s. So this, uh....reminds me."





	chocolate milkshakes

Lukas kicks the door closed behind him, trying to balance the bags in his arms. He puts the cup holder on the counter and looks around, seeing Philip laying down on the couch.

"So I saw you were looking slightly pale when we FaceTimed earlier, so I decided to go overboard and get way too much food at McDonalds," Lukas says, grinning over at him. "Can't have you fainting on me again."

Philip gets up, walking over to meet him. "That was probably just the bad connection."

"Better safe than sorry," Lukas says. He sees the way Philip is looking at the food. "I know we've been trying to be healthier but sometimes that's not fun," Lukas says. "Sometimes meaning always."

Philip snorts, taking in the spread that Lukas brought home. "You got, uh—you got milkshakes?" 

"Yeah, chocolate," Lukas says, taking out the chicken nuggets and double burgers. "Thought you might like something sweet."

Philip stares down at the milkshakes and Lukas stops taking food out. He can tell something's wrong by the look on Philip's face, but he's upset he can't tell what's bothering him. He tries to wrack his brain but can't place it. But the expression on Philip's face is one Lukas has seen before, and it worries him. 

"What's wrong?" Lukas asks, resting his hand on the back of Philip's neck. 

Philip mutters something and shakes his head, leaning into him. 

Lukas pulls him closer. "Anything happen?" he asks.

"Just been thinking a lot about my mom today," Philip says, softly. "And, uh, I don't know. Sometimes she'd forget dinner and when she tried to make it up to me she'd always get us chocolate milkshakes from McDonald’s. So this, uh....reminds me."

Lukas's heart drops. He knows so much about Philip and his mom, and he's remembered every bit of information and refused to let himself do anything that might upset him. Until right this moment. Like a goddamn idiot. He closes his eyes tight and immediately moves to drop the milkshakes into the trash.

Philip stops his hand and glares at him. "Are you crazy? You're not throwing those away."

"I don't want anything around that's gonna upset you," Lukas says, swallowing hard. 

"You didn't know," Philip says. "I hadn't told you, I hadn't thought to—but it doesn't really upset me. Just—makes me think of her."

Lukas stares at him, a little unsure of what to say. This is the one subject that worries him, because he knows how much it hurts. And it's been a little bit of time, but not enough. It'll never be enough. And seeing Philip hurt is the worst thing he can imagine. 

Lukas clears his throat. "In a good way?" he asks. 

"Yeah," Philip says. He reaches down and grabs a fry, pulling one of the shakes out of the holder and towards him. He peels the top off and dips the fry into the chocolate. He looks up at Lukas, smiling. 

Lukas smiles back. "Did she used to do that?" he asks.

"Yeah," Philip says. "At first I thought it was gross but she did it so much that it sort of became a habit for me."

"I do it too," Lukas says. "We clearly haven't had enough fries and milkshakes together."

"We need to do all the things," Philip says, smiling softly at him. 

Lukas caresses his neck. "So you're not upset?" he asks. 

"I just miss her," Philip says, his voice breaking a little bit. "But I'm always going to. It's, uh—nice. To think of her. To think of the things she used to do."

Lukas leans in and presses his lips to Philip's temple, leaving a long kiss there. "I'm so glad I got to meet her," he whispers. 

"Me too," Philip says. "She loved you." He eats another fry and wraps his arms around Lukas's middle, drawing in a breath. "She, uh—we'd go to this dollar theater that was a couple blocks away from the house. We'd sit in the back row and eat fast food that she'd snuck in inside her purse."

Lukas snorts, hugging him. "We can do that, if you want," he says. 

"Yeah?" Philip asks. "You'll bring a purse into a movie theater for me?" 

Lukas grins, rolling his eyes a little. "Babe, you know I'd do anything for you," he says. "I'll bring in a whole damn cake under an oversized coat. I'd wear red high heels and makeup to distract the employees from noticing you're sneaking a full pizza inside."

Philip breathes out a laugh and nuzzles into Lukas's neck. "I like that imagery," he says.

Lukas tilts his head to the side. "Not too sure about it myself, but if you're interested..."

Philip laughs again and the sound is music to Lukas's ears. "So, anything?" Philip asks.

"Anything," Lukas says, definitively.

"Would you...take a music class with me next year?" Philip asks. 

"A music class?" Lukas asks, reeling back a little bit to try and look at him.

"Yeah," Philip says, nodding. "Mom always thought I might be musically inclined. I feel like it might be fun."

Lukas hums a little to himself. "Yeah, I'll do it," he says. He tries to think of little Philip. He's only seen one or two pictures but it's enough to tell him that Philip was one of the most precious children to ever exist. He wonders about his life, the things he thought, the hopes he dreamed for. Lukas can think of himself around the same age, the two of them in families that were the closest thing to being complete. But Lukas knows now that there was something missing for him, a hole in his life that wasn't filled until he first set eyes on the boy in his arms. 

"You'll do it?" Philip asks. He leans back a little bit, bracing his hands on Lukas's shoulders. "You don't have to."

"I'll do it with you," Lukas says, looking into his eyes. "It'll be an elective credit. Who knows, maybe we can even minor in music."

Philip's face lights up. "Really?"

"Like I said," Lukas whispers. "I'll literally do anything for you."

Philip looks at him and leans in, kissing him softly. "Thank you," he says. "For you, for...for music, for milkshakes."

Lukas wraps one arm around his middle and runs his other hand through Philip's hair. "She's proud of you, you know that, right? She's so, so proud."

Philip nods. "I bet our moms are friends," he says, quiet. "Just...cheering us on all the time."

Tears sting behind Lukas's eyes but he loves the idea, loves it so much his heart swells at the image dancing in his mind. He hopes they're watching. He hopes they're there the day Lukas puts a ring on Philip's finger. "You know I love you, right?" he asks.

"I know that more than I know anything," Philip whispers. "I'm sorry I made McDonald’s dramatic. I didn't mean to."

Lukas snorts, kissing his forehead. 

"I wanna tell you everything," Philip says, leaning against him. "Everything I've ever known or ever thought."

"Well, we've got food," Lukas says. "We've got a comfortable couch. Let’s get started."

Philip grins and kisses him again. He tastes like chocolate, and Lukas lets his eyes flutter closed.


End file.
